The present invention relates to a new and improved construction of frameless housing composed of wall-forming plates interconnected with one another by means of angled edges.
Such type housings serve, for instance, for receiving the components or devices of air climatizing installations or air venting installations, or quite generally for enclosing different types of apparatuses or machines.
With a housing of this general type there should be dispensed with the heretofore conventional fabrication of a frame composed of welded together or otherwise interconnected profile or structural rails, since the welding operation and the subsequently required alignment of the frame upon which the sheet metal walls are secured constitute an expensive operation in terms of labor costs. Additionally, fabrication of housings in the above conventional manner on a mass production basis, which housings are to be subsequently completed with the various installations or components according to the wishes of a customer, requires the expenditure of considerable costs for storage.